


umbrella

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	umbrella

Umbrella

Ooo baby it’s raining

Baby come into me 

Come into me

 

\--  
Tony面无表情转着杯子看着台上跳舞的人，穿着黑色的只有一根带子在脖子上固定的衣服和短的不行的短裤，修长匀称的腿上还穿着黑色渔网袜。很好，good boy。

他一点都不想知道Peter Parker为什么会在这里做这种事，他只知道几乎所有人的目光都盯在他身上，有些粘在他光滑的后背上，有些粘在他的小腿上，当人更多的粘在他的屁股上——那里为了点缀居然还有一个圆球型的兔尾巴。

OK，这样很辣，但也让Tony的怒火熊熊燃起。

Peter看见他，但是没有停止他的舞，反而扭动的幅度更大，并且撑起黑伞把离他最近的一个女人罩进伞里，用脸颊碰了一下他的脸颊。

这让Tony的目光更加阴翳，死死的盯着Peter。他的反应让Peter满意，于是他拨开人群像一只兔子一样连走带跳的跑到他身边然后非常流畅的搂着他的脖子直接坐在他的腿上。

“mr.stark怎么会来这里？”

“你是不是很熟练。”

Tony压着怒火看向离他只有咫尺距离的Peter，小孩今天还喷了香水，不浓但是让他闻起来更加诱人。他好几年没管过这小子，没有想到他倒是越来越野。

Peter勾着Tony的下巴就要亲上去，但是被Tony躲开了。他也不生气，笑眯眯的在他脸上亲了一口。

“我只对你才熟练哦。”

“Peter Parker！”

“我在。”

现在已经不是当初那个乖宝宝的Peter突然岔开腿骑在他的身上，有意无意的用下体磨蹭着他的，Tony想把他推下去，但还是无奈的伸手搂住了他的腰防止他摔到。他几乎是压着脾气在和这个逐渐变得无法无天的小子对峙。

“这就是你想要的？”

Peter环着他的脖子脸上又露出他一贯用来欺骗人的天真笑容，尽管他已经不是个十五岁的小孩子了，但他的脸看起来还是像个中学生。

“你知道我想要什么的，”我想要你。

“好，”

Tony突然开口，让Peter惊了一下，他居然说好，第一次没有以各种各样的理由拒绝他，而是说：好。

Peter的嘴唇再次凑过，Tony不但没有躲，而且更直接的回吻他，比起Peter温柔得多的唇舌交缠，Tony几乎是咬破了他柔软的嘴唇。Peter整个人挂在他身上，从一开始的主动变成被动，到最后不甘心的去扯他衬衫的扣子。

Tony托着他的屁股直接站起来走向电梯，有人送来一张房卡，被Peter探过头去直接咬在嘴里。Tony拍了一下他的屁股然后走进电梯。

他知道这孩子的心思，只要他拒绝就越演越烈，放肆浪荡却又把所有人拒绝在门外，这只是他单方面的挑衅。而自己却是每次都忍不住过来，接受他的挑衅。

走出电梯后他们快速刷卡进了房间，Tony把Peter摔在床上，男孩在柔软的床上压出一个凹陷。但他很快爬起来，叉开腿跪在床上扶正他头上戴着的兔耳朵发箍。他挑衅似的看着Tony，然后伸手去摸他已经鼓起的下体，然后凑过去用鼻子闻了闻，隔着布料舔了一口。

“你硬了。”

Peter提醒他这个事实，Tony的火气上涌，他知道Peter已经是一个成年的孩子了，但是没有想到已经如此的诱人，懂得怎么让他生气。

“你真的说‘好’？”

Peter跪在床上搂Tony的脖子，手指一点一点的解开他衬衫的扣子，他用舌头从他的喉结开始一点一点往下舔，一直舔到下面，解开他的裤子，隔着内裤亲了一下他已经勃起的性器。Tony沉着脸看着他，现在的Peter已经不会惧怕他的脸色，生怕自己让他不开心。

相反的是每一个能让Tony生气的事情他都乐意去做，他想引起他的关注。

“是，我说好，开始吧，让我看看你这两年都学会了什么。”

Tony捏住Peter的脸颊，抬起他的脸，然后又松开。Peter大方的凑过来给他一个热辣的吻，然后拉着他的手放在自己的腰上。Peter把手探进对方的内裤，握住滚烫的性器慢慢套弄。

Tony搂紧了小孩的腰坐到床上，Peter放肆的爬到他的腿上撩拨着他亲吻着他，然后一只手探到自己身后拉开拉链伸进去为自己扩张。Tony解开他身上碍眼的衣服，脱掉扔到一旁。Peter稍微抬起自己的屁股，一只手抚慰着他一只手为自己扩张。

“嗯.......Tony唔.......”

他用自己的手指操自己，却欲罢不能的呢喃着Tony的名字，凑在他的脖颈处磨蹭着仿佛撒娇。Tony开始揉捏他的屁股，抓着他的两边臀瓣分开又合上。Tony亲吻他，搂着他的腰让他贴紧自己。

“会的不少，你这个小荡妇。”

“那您喜欢我么，我只是您一个人的荡妇。”

Peter用腿勾着Tony的腰往旁边倒去，抬起屁股不断的磨蹭着Tony的下体。Tony掌握回主动权，Peter现在该死的诱人，几乎吸引了他所有的注意力。他本来或许还能镇定着说一两句拒绝的话，但他现在只想狠狠的操到他不敢再捣乱，做一些让他生气的事情。

黑色的渔网袜还穿在男孩修长的腿上，出奇的性感。他抓住男孩纤细的脚腕亲了一口然后用两根手指插进他的后穴不断开合搅动着。

“唔，啊.......”

Peter抬起屁股迎合着Tony，他有点低估Tony了，Tony比他想象中还能让他兴奋。

今天男孩穿的是丁字裤，细细的带子卡在臀缝，包住阴茎，随着每一次抽动，布料都摩擦着他的性器和臀缝。他的小腿架在Tony的肩头，几乎无力的承受着Tony手指的肏弄。Tony一直把他玩弄到足够湿润柔软才进去，有他在怎么可能会让其他人来给Peter破处，哪怕这小子表现的多么像个老手。

“好大，等一下，嗯.......”

一下子被填满的时候Peter就后悔了，Tony太大了，尽管扩张后他还是很疼。之前的各种挑衅一下子变成了委屈，红着眼眶抽气拍打Tony的后背。

“这不是你想要的么，嗯？”

Tony咬着他的耳垂立刻开始抽插，快的不给他任何喘气的机会。嚣张的小东西一下子被操到缩在他的怀里乖乖的呜咽着求饶，带着鼻音的因为他的每一次顶撞而尖叫。

“呜.......”

“以后不许穿成今天这样。”

“你明明也喜欢，”

Peter嘴硬然后很快被干到连说话的力气都没有，Tony伸了一根手指进去按压他的敏感点，指腹在上面捻动着让他全身发软。他想射精，但是Tony捏住了他的前端阻止了他，让他的前列腺高潮一直持续。

“呜呜呜，Tony，放过我呜.......”

“Mr.stark.......”

Peter难耐的扭着身子，高潮的灭顶快感让他的眼泪流出眼眶，一路没入发间，Tony一直没有放过他，一直持续到他自己射出来才松开他，快速撸动着他的阴茎让他和自己一起交代出来。两人腿间都被精液搞得一塌糊涂，而Peter累的喘气，高潮的空白感让他恍惚的伸手去抱Tony。

Tony把他搂到怀里，亲了亲额头。

“和我回去。”

“嗯.......”


End file.
